Kriegshymnenschlucht
Die Kriegshymnenschlucht im Süden des Eschentals liegt nahe der Stelle, wo Grom Höllschrei und seine Orcs während des Dritten Krieges ein großes Waldstück abholzten. Sie dient als Schlachtfeld für jeweils 10 Spieler von Allianz und Horde ab Stufe 10, die für die Silberschwingen bzw. den Kriegshymnenklan streiten. Beschreibung Die violett und smaragdgrün schillernden Wälder von Eschental sind weitaus mehr als nur zum Verweilen einladende Gehölze. Für die Orcs des Kriegshymnenklans, die sich selbst die Vorhut nennen, sind sie ein wertvoller Schatz an Bauholz, für die Silberschwingen-Nachtelfen sind sie die Heimat. Dort, wo die aufgerissene Erde und die Baumstümpfe, die die Umgebung der Sägewerke der Horde kennzeichnen, auf die Wälder des Eschentals übergreifen, treffen diese beiden Fraktionen aufeinander. Beide Seiten rekrutieren Helden von nah und fern – die Horde, um die Verteidiger zurückzudrängen und die Wälder von ihnen zu befreien, die Allianz, um die Aggressoren zu zerschlagen und ihre kostbaren Ländereien zu retten. Die Eroberung von Flaggen zur Beilegung dieses Disputs mag zwar etwas ungewöhnlich erscheinen, aber sie ist von starker Symbolkraft (und geht nur selten ohne Blutvergießen vonstatten). Wer auch immer am Ende das Banner des Gegners in Händen hält, beweist damit auch allen die Rechtmäßigkeit seiner Ansprüche auf den Wald, und dass er die Zukunft dieser so wichtigen Erblande der Kaldorei bestimmen wird. http://eu.battle.net/wow/de/game/pvp/battlegrounds/warsong-gulch Kriegshymnenklan Einige Orcs des Kriegshymnenklans haben sich erneut in der Kriegshymnenschlucht niedergelassen, um die Rodung voranzutreiben und die Horde mit frischen Rohstoffen zu unterstützen. Diese Orcs nennen sich die Vorhut des Kriegshymnenklans. Sie hören nicht auf, den heiligen Wald zu roden und benutzen das immergrüne Blattwerk, um ihre Maschinen anzutreiben. Die Wildnis des Eschentals wird sich der Macht der Horde ergeben. Nichts, was die Silberschwingen tun oder sagen, wird sie daran hindern, den territorialen Herrschaftsanspruch durchzusetzen. Kalimdor gehört der Horde. Wie könnte die Allianz es wagen, die Horde davon abzuhalten, das zu ernten, was rechtens ihres ist. Silberschwingen Die Nachtelfen haben jedoch einen gewaltigen Feldzug gestartet, um den Wald von Eschental zurückzuerobern, und dieser Feldzug konzentriert sich in erster Linie darauf, die Vorhut des Kriegshymnenklans ein für alle Mal aus der Gegend zu vertreiben. So haben sich die Schildwachen der Silberschwingen aufgrund der Zerstörung geschworen, nicht eher zu ruhen, bis der letzte Orc aus der Kriegshymnenschlucht verschwunden ist. Sie sind im Krieg. Allerdings gibt es noch andere Gründe, als die bloße Liebe zu der Natur, für die Verteidigung von ausgerechnet diesem Wald. Der Wald bildet eine strategische Barriere, die es einfach macht, das Eschental gegen jegliche Art von Großangriffen zu verteidigen. Ohne den Wald, würde Astranaar lediglich ein oder zwei Tage standhalten, bevor es vom Brachland einverleibt werden würde. Unter dem Vorwand einen Wald zu beschützen, der ihnen nicht gehört, versucht die Allianz der Horde nun eines der größten Holzvorkommen streitig zu machen. WoW: Battle for Azeroth Mit dem WoW: Battle for Azeroth-Patch 8.1.5 erhält die Kriegshymnenschlucht eine Remastered-Variante mit HD-Update. Vanion.eu: BlizzCon 2018 - What's Next Panel: Zusammenfassung! Unsere Level Designer, Künstler und PvP Designer haben hart an einer Überarbeitung der Kriegshymnenschlucht gewerkelt. Wie ihr vielleicht erwartet, wollen wir nicht nur die Umgebungen schöner machen, sondern wir arbeiten auch sorgfältig daran, die PvP-Balance der ursprünglichen Schlachtfelder beizubehalten. Wenn ihr euch bislang noch nicht in PvP-Schlachtfelder gegen andere Spieler gewagt habt, könnt ihr dank der Magie unserer aktuell für die Inseln verwendeten K.I.-Technologie eine neue Rauferei gegen K.I.-Gegner spielen. Blizzard Entertainment: Zusammenfassung der Podiumsdiskussion „World of Warcraft – Wie geht es weiter“ (02.11.2018) Spielübersicht Die Kriegshymnenschlucht ist Schauplatz einer Schlacht zweier Fraktionen im „Erobert die Flagge“-Modus. Beide Teams versuchen, die gegnerische Flagge zu erobern (die sich jeweils in einer hoch gelegenen und wahrscheinlich gut verteidigten Basis befindet) und mit ihr zur eigenen Basis zurückzukehren, um sie zu „erobern“. Während der Schlacht müsst ihr die gegnerischen Truppen besiegen oder umgehen, die sich euch in den Weg stellen und versuchen, eure Flagge in ihre Gewalt zu bringen. Das Team, das die gegnerische Flagge zuerst 3 Mal erobert, gewinnt. Für den Kampf um die Zwillingsgipfel endet auf eine von zwei Arten: * Eroberungssieg – Das Team, das die gegnerische Flagge zuerst 3 Mal erobert, gewinnt. * Zeitsieg – Hat vor Ablauf der Zeit kein Team die gegnerische Flagge 3 Mal erobert, wird das Spiel beendet. Das Team mit den meisten Flaggeneroberungen wird zum Sieger erklärt. Bei einem Unentschieden gewinnt das Team, das die Flagge zuletzt erobert hat. Basen Die Basis der Allianz, die Feste der Silberschwingen, und die Basis der Horde, das Sägewerk des Kriegshymnenklans, liegen einander an den Rändern eines Niemandslandes gegenüber. Um die gegnerische Flagge zu erreichen, müsst ihr auf die andere Seite der Karte gelangen und durch einen der wenigen Eingänge in die gegnerische Basis eindringen. Dort findet ihr die Flagge in einem „Flaggenraum“ im Herzen der Basis vor. Flaggen Das Hauptziel im Kampf um die Kriegshymnenschlucht besteht in der Eroberung der gegnerischen Flagge. Diese befindet sich standardmäßig im Flaggenraum der gegnerischen Basis und wird dort wahrscheinlich gut verteidigt. Ihr könnt Flaggen per Rechtsklick an euch nehmen und werdet dann zum Flaggenträger. Stirbt der Flaggenträger, fällt die Flagge zu Boden und kann erneut per Rechtsklick aufgenommen werden. Kommt euch das gegnerische Team dabei zuvor, kehrt die Flagge sofort in dessen Basis zurück. Solange ihr Flaggenträger seid, liegt ein Schwächungszauber auf euch, der vorübergehend den von euch erlittenen Schaden erhöht. Die Stärke dieses Zaubers nimmt mit der Zeit zu, es ist also im Laufe der Zeit immer einfacher, den Flaggenträger zu töten, bis dieser endlich die Flagge abgeliefert hat. Habt ihr die Flagge in den „Flaggenraum“ eurer Basis gebracht, ist deren Eroberung vollendet und im Flaggenraum eurer Gegner erscheint eine neue Flagge (die ihr wiederum erobern könnt). Friedhöfe Wenn ihr sterbt, erscheint ihr auf dem Friedhof eurer Fraktion in der Nähe eurer Basis wieder. Ihr könnt zwar auch zu eurem Leichnam zurückkehren, um ihn wiederzubeleben, aber wenn ihr in der Nähe des Geistheilers auf eurem Friedhof bleibt, werdet ihr auch nach kurzer Wartezeit wiedererweckt. PvP-Gerangel: Kriegshymnenkeilerei thumb|[[PvP-Gerangel: Kriegshymnenkeilerei]] Im Rahmen des PvP-Gerangels ist die Flaggeneroberung in der Kriegshymnenschlucht als "Kriegshymnenkeilerei" verfügbar. Flagge vermisst. Wer hat sie gesehen? Die Kriegshymnenschlucht war schon immer der Schauplatz epischer Flaggeneroberungsschlachten, aber was passiert, wenn man die Flagge des Gegners erobern kann, ohne dass sich die eigene Flagge in der Basis befinden muss? Findet es heraus, indem ihr euch in diese PvP-Rauferei stürzt! Um noch etwas mehr Würze ins Spiel zu bringen, haben wir dem Schlachtfeld außerdem noch ein paar Boni hinzugefügt. Um den Sieg zu ergattern, muss euer Team als erstes 5 Flaggen erobern. Blizzard Entertainment: PvP-Raufereien sorgen für frischen Wind auf den Schlachtfeldern (04.04.2017) Personen Verwandte Themen Forscherliga-Tenor Quellen Kategorie:Kalimdor Kategorie:Eschental Kategorie:Schlachtfeld